fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gondlir
"I am Gondlir, Ancient Warlock of the Galotta Tower, Protector of the Mystical Realm and Keeper of the Arcane Arts" Summary Gondlir is an ancient sorcerer from the Mystical Realm, he has lived in the Tower of Galotta for over a thousand years. He is one of the participants of the fifth edition of Everybody Want to Rule the World. Appearance Gondlir looks like a young man in his thirties, with brown eyes and hair and a goatee. He wears a light leather armor, a hood and a cape. Personality He has a calm attitude, with a great interest in knowledge and tends to face situations unknown to him as a researcher. Sometimes he also has an altruistic and honorable soul. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral,Sometimes Neutral Good Name: Gondlir Origin: Mystical Realm Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years Classification: Human,Ancient Sorcerer Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Mystical Realm Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Magic,Knowledge Dislikes: Demons,Chaos Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: none Values: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Guardian of the Mystical Realm Previous Affiliation: none Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B,far higher with Magic. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Enhanced Senses (Gondlir has a night vision and can see in complete absence of light),Magic,Reality Warping (All magic brings changes in reality according to the caster's whim),Dimensional Storage,Non-Physical Interaction,Forcefield Creation,Shapeshifting,Regeneration (Mid-Low),Power Nullification (Has a chance to negate magical effects upon making contact with him), Darkness Manipulation,Mind Manipulation,Ice Manipulation,Fire Manipulation,Electricity Manipulation,Holy Manipulation,Sleep Manipulation,Healing,Soul Manipulation,Intangibility,Invisibility,Flight,Teleportation and Paralysis Inducement,Resistances to Magic,Mind Manipulation and Reality Warping. Attack Potency: Wall Level,far higher with Magic (He can vaporize fully grown men with destruction spells) Speed: Subsonic combat and reaction speed,Superhuman travel speed,Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with shock spells (Can cast shock spells, which function mechanically the same as natural lighting) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class,far higher with Magic. Durability: Wall Level,far higher with his wards Stamina: High,he can take part in battles for extended periods of time. Range: Over a dozen meters with most spells and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Magical Equipment,several of his scrolls, a bow and arrows, likely a number of soul gems Intelligence: Gifted, maintains significant knowledge of the arcane arts,being able to achieve the use of magic on any level requires a massive amount of studying, especially in regards to creating scrolls. Weaknesses: None notable,His scrolls damage the user if deployed. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Flames: '''A beginner level destruction spell, generates a stream of flames from the hands of the mage . '''Frostbite: '''A beginner level destruction spell, generates a stream of ice from the hands of the mage with a range of 36 feet. '''Sparks: '''A beginner level destruction spell, generates a stream of lightning from the hands of the mage with a range of 41 feet. '''Fire Bolt: 'An apprentice-level destruction spell, generates a fire bullet with a range of 469 feet. '''Ice Spike: '''An apprentice-level destruction spell,generates an ice stalactite with a range of 469 feet. '''Lightning Bolt: '''An apprentice-level destruction spell, generates lightning with a range of 141 feet. '''Heal Others: '''An adept-level restoration spell, heals the target's wounds. '''Grand Healing: '''An expert level restoration spell, heals the wounds of the mage and all those around him. '''Steadfast Ward: '''An apprentice-level restoration spell, generates a barrier that protects the mage from spells and increases the strength of his armor. '''Turn Undead: '''An adept-level restoration spell, generates an arc of light that makes the undead flee. '''Mage Light: '''An apprentice-level alteration spell generates a globe of light that illuminates in the dark. '''Paralyze: '''An expert-level alteration spell, generates a green energy projectile that paralyzes the target for a short period of time. '''Soul Trap: '''An apprentice-level conjuration spell, traps the soul of the target after its death in a soul gem. '''Cone of Cold: '''A 60-foot cone of cold air erupts from the hands of the mage,a creature killed by this spell becomes a frozen statue. '''Darkness: '''Magical darkness spreads from a point of the mage choose within range to fill a 15-foot radius Sphere for the Duration. The darkness spreads around corners. A creature with Darkvision can't see through this darkness, and nonmagical light can't illuminate it. '''Invisibility: '''A creature the mage touch becomes Invisible until the spell ends. Anything the target is wearing or carrying is Invisible as long as it is on the target's person. The spell ends for a target that attacks or casts a spell. '''Sleep: '''This spell sends creatures into a magical slumber in a rane of 20 foot. '''Gaseous Form: '''This spell transform a willing creature the mage touch, along with everything it's wearing and carrying, into a misty cloud for a variable period of time . The spell ends if the creature die. An incorporeal creature isn't affected. While in this form, the target's only method of Movement is a flying speed of 10 feet. The target can enter and occupy the space of another creature. The target has Resistance to nonmagical damage. The target can pass through small holes, narrow openings, and even mere cracks, though it treats liquids as though they were solid surfaces. The target can't fall and remains hovering in the air even when Stunnedor otherwise Incapacitated. While in the form of a misty cloud, the target can't talk or manipulate Objects, and any Objects it was carrying or holding can't be dropped, used, or otherwise interacted with. The target can't Attack or cast Spells. '''Charm Person: '''This charm makes a humanoid creature regard the mage as its trusted friend and ally (treat the target’s attitude as friendly).The spell does not enable the mage to control the charmed person as if it were an automaton, but it perceives the mage words and actions in the most favorable way. '''Key:First Powerset ' '''Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Magic Users Category:Wizard Category:Sorcerers Category:Tier 9 Category:Reality Warpers